A Love Too Strong
by tinyfloatingwhale73
Summary: Steven and Connie have always been interested in each other, ever since the first day they met. This is a story about their love and how it will progress as they grow older! This is going to be a really cute story! But it's rated T because it's just to be safe! Connie and Steven are so cute! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful ****readers/fellow **

**writers! ****I'm back with a brand new story! This is **

**a Steven and Connie fic, one that I hope everyone will enjoy!**

* * *

Pearl ready her camera as Amethyst and Steven posed for Steven's 'first dance' picture. Pearl had a few tears come to her eyes, "Oh, my little Steven is growing up!" She hugged the younger boy, he smiled, "It's just one dance, Pearl." She sniffled, "I know, but it feels like yesterday, you were a small toddler begging to go on missions, now-" She couldn't finish her sentence before she was choked up, tears streaming down her face. "Chill it, mama bird. It's not like he's moving out!" Amethyst ruffled his hair and said, "Good luck, bud! Make sure you give her a kiss before you come back though!" She winked at him and made him blush a deep red, "U-uh, C-Connie and I aren't together yet so..." The shorter gem laughed aloud, "I know, I just love picking on ya!" Garnet came out of the temple and looked at Pearl then Amethyst, she smiled and looked at Steven, "Steven, would you like me to take you?"

"Yeah!" He straightened his tuxedo tie, and ran a comb through his untamed hair (even though it didn't do anything). Garnet chuckled under breath at the younger boy, she looked at Pearl and smiled, "Pearl, would you like to come as well? You and Steven do have a strong mother-son bond." Pearl dried her eyes, and nodded, Amethyst whined, "Whadda 'bout me?!" Garnet, still smiling, gently shook her head, "Of course. I figured you were coming anyway." Amethyst shrugged and grabbed Steven's hand, "Let's go!" And off they went. As they walked, Garnet put her arm around Pearl's as the shorter gems ran in front of them, she smiled and looked down at Pearl, "You know, I've always wanted a family." Pearl looked up confused, "You...have?" Garnet nodded, "Yes, and now, I realize, I'm one of the luckiest people in the world. I have a great girlfriend, a son, and a daughter. My life couldn't be more perfect." Pearl blushed a light blue and smiled, "Well, our son is growing up." A few more tears leaked from Pearl's eyes, she smiled. "I know." Was all Garnet could say. The rest of the trip was silent between the two older gems.

After a few minutes, the gems arrived to the gymnasium, from the outside, loud music and some strobe lights were seen. Steven took and deep breath and clutched the roses he had for Connie against his chest. He let out a sigh and turned towards the gems, "I'll see you guys later! Wish me luck!" And he was off, the gems decided to go out for dinner (it was Amethyst's idea.) Once Steven entered the front door, he saw Connie in shiny, light blue dress. 'She looks really pretty!' He walked over to her, "H-hey Connie!" She turned to him and smiled, "Steven! You made it!" She hugged him, this was a big thing for her. Steven was magical, and could be something more amazing than a stupid dance, yet he came. This made her fell special, when they pulled away from each other, Steven gave Connie the roses. She blushed and said, "Aw! Thanks, Steven!"

During the night, Steven and Connie had danced, laughed, and talked about gems, missions, and regular human things that Connie got to do. Even though that sounded boring, Steven thought Connie was wonderful, and cool. At the end of the dance, before the teaching staff was going to send them home, they had one last slow dance. As soon as the music started playing, Steven bowed with his arm outstretched, and asked, "Connie, will you have this dance with me?" She giggled, "Of course." She curtsied and took his hand. On the dance floor, Steven slow-danced the best he could, while Connie just followed his lead. They we both only thirteen (Connie was almost fourteen) and didn't have very much experience dancing with a partner. Luckily, Pearl made Steven practice before the dance so Steven knew a little. At the end of the end of the song, Steven dipped Connie down, this was awarded by clapping. Both kids looked and saw they were the only ones that had been on the floor. Steven smiled and looked at Connie, "Hey, at least we're good dancers!" She laughed, mostly out of embarrassment.

As they walked to Connie's house, they talked about the events that had happened earlier, when they were at Connie's, Connie gave Steven a peck on the cheek and told him goodnight. Steven said farewell, and rushed to the temple. He busted through the door with pure excitement, "Guys!" He saw the gems, "Guys! Connie gave me a kiss on the cheek!"

"Alright, Steven!" Yelled Amethyst as she hopped up and ran over to the boy, Pearl walked over to them, "Oh! My little Steven's has a girlfriend!" This made Steven blush a deep pink, but he grinned anyway. Garnet ruffled his hair, "I knew it happen." She smiled and told him they would talk more in the morning. The gems gave Steven hugs good night and sent him to bed. That night, Steven could barely sleep, for his brain was still rushing about the kiss, but what he didn't know, was Connie was also thinking about this. How wonderful Steven was, and perhaps, giving him another kiss.

'Maybe I should take Connie out tomorrow...' Steven smiled, 'Yeah! I'll take her to get pizza then we'll have fun on the boardwalk!' He closed his eyes sleepily as he thought about tomorrow...

* * *

**Next chapter will**

**be about the date instead**

**of my original plan! It's just to add to **

**the cuteness! TFW Out! Have a good day! R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys!**

**I'm back with Love Too Strong!**

**And, yes, there will be slight pearlnet, don't like?**

**Then don't read. Tbh, I don't really care. I write because I like**

**it and I could care less whether you like or not, so, if you don't like "lesbians" **

**(they aren't even really girls) then too frickin bad! My story, don't hate because of pearlnet.**

**Sorry for the long author's note...***

* * *

"Guys!" Steven ran into the house, hoping for the gems to be there, and luckily they were. The now 16 year old Steven, seem very excited when he came into the house, Amethyst smiled, "Whatcha so work up about, Steven?"

"Connie called me her boyfriend today at lunch!" Although when he was 13 he didn't go to school, he talked the gems into allowing him to enter the high school so he and Connie could hang out more. Pearl smiled, "Ooh! That's wonderful, Steven!" He smiled proudly, Connie and Steven had officially started dating a few weeks ago (Connie's dad finally allowed Steven to date-date her). Garnet put her hand on his shoulder, "That's good." Even though it wasn't a whole lot, it made a huge thing to Steven, "Thanks, Garnet."

Steven went upstairs to his room, he looked at it. Over the years, it changed from little kid things, to more adult things, such as; a few weights (Steven got into lifting shortly after he entered high school), a better game systems, with newer games that Pearl finally let him play, and less posters with Star Battles on them. Steven looked at himself in the mirror, he smiled, 'I guess those workouts have been working.' His body went from a little pudgy, to a very built teenager. He almost had a six-pack and a very toned chest (even though he never admitted it, he did this for Connie.) He felt his pocket vibrate, he pulled his phone out and answered, "Hello?"

_"Hey, Steven!"_

"Sup, Connie."

_"Hey, you wanna go to the movies tonight? I have a free Friday!"_

"Awesome! What time?" She said they should meet around 6:45, so Steven decided to get ready. He dug in the closet below his bedroom, 'Hmm, I could've sworn I had a red hoodie.' He turned around and saw Pearl at the kitchen counter, "Hey, Pearl, where's my red hoodie?"

"Oh, it should be drying right now."

"Thanks!" And out the door he went. He climbed up to the hand that held the laundry, and saw his hoodie swaying with the wind, he smiled and grabbed the red garment, he slid it on and headed back for the house, only to go straight to the bathroom.

He combed his messing fro as well as he could, after a few tries to straighten it, he gave up and decided to just brush his teeth.

* * *

At Connie's house, she tried to find the perfect outfit, but, for a teen-aged girl, it was a lot harder than expected. She sighed furiously, 'Fine! I'll just wear the pink t-shirt Steven gave me for my birthday.' She slid on the pink t-shirt that had big, yellow star in the middle of it. She smiled, it reminded her so much of when they were children. After she put on her skinny jeans, she looked at herself in the mirror, her girlish body had now transformed into a more womanly body, with curves and a larger chest.

She smiled, she had even taken the time to actually try on her makeup, normally, she would've wore mascara and a little bit of base, but she put on eyeliner, mascara, a little bit of eye-shadow, and a light layer of lip gloss. 'I hope he notices.' She looked over her body once again and decided that she finally looked good enough. She walked down stairs and grabbed her black jacket off the coat hanger and said goodbye to her parents.

She walked outside to see Steven pull up in his new car the gems had bought him for his birthday (Greg told them it was 'human tradition'.) It was a white mustang with black leather seats and a gold trim. He stepped out of the car and smiled, "Hey, Connie! Ready?" He opened the door for her, she giggled and got into the car. When Steven returned to the driver's side, he said, blushing lightly, "You look really pretty." Connie shrugged, "Eh, I gave up and put on my favorite shirt." Thsi made Steven smile, the shirt _he_ gave her was her favorite.

As they drove to the movies, Connie asked, "So, did you invite anyone? I didn't...I kinda forgot..." Steven chuckled, "Nah, I figured it could just be me and you, y'know?" She smiled, "Yeah." She held Steven's free hand that had been laying on his leg, he took a hold of her's and said, "I'm happy we can have a date just us." She blushed, "Yeah...you know Steven. Speaking of dating...um, aren't Pearl and Garnet together?" Steven nodded, "Yeah, actually they're getting married in a few weeks."

"Oh! That's so cool! How's it like having two moms?"

"I dunno. I guess it's the same as having just a mom and dad. Because, I still have dad, but it's like I have my moms that take care of me and a dad that's there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it's still pretty cool."

Before Connie could say anything else, the car stopped and Steven stepped out. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, taking Connie's hand, and together, they walked to counter to pay for their tickets.

* * *

Both teens came out of the theater, laughing and joking about the movie, "Yeah! Talk about the worst action movie ever! I swear there was more kissing in than a chick flick!" Connie laughed at this, she was never a big fan of movies with a lot of kissing and lovey-dovey stuff, but, she could act that way around Steven. "C'mon, Steven, I gotta get home!" She drug her boyfriend to the car, he decided to pick on her, "But I don't wanna!" He smiled and started to push against Connie's force, Connie smiled, "Fine then, you won't get a kiss then."

"Whaaaaat!?" He immediately ran for the car, she laughed, and sat down, "You're such a dork! But, I love you anyways." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back. Her expression went from happy to, a confused look. Steven noticed this as soon as she went silent. "Are you okay?" She snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine." He tilted his head and said, "You sure?"

"Yeah." But the the truth was, she was thinking about something very important. "Hey Steven, are the gems at home?"

"No, why?" The gems just before Steven left, but this question dumbfounded Steven, and he wanted to know what was on Connie's mind. She answered with a sigh, "I was wanting to come over."

"Oh, okay." So Steven drove them to his house. When they entered the house, both Steven and Connie went upstairs to his bedroom, and Connie on the bed. "You ready?" Steven answered slightly frightened at what the answer may be, "For what?"

"To get your ass kicked!" That's when Connie pulled out the new Rock Fighters III: Battle for Kings video game. It was the number one rated game for the year, and Steven was more than ready to play, "Oh my gosh! You actually got the game!" She nodded with a smirk on her face, "Yeah, but you're still getting your ass kicked! I. Am. The master!"

"Oh yeah? You're on!" Connie put the disk into the system and took the first player controller, but Steven didn't mind, he was ready to get his girlfriend's butt at her own game. After several rounds of Connie winning, both teens started to become drowsy, and, without thinking they went to sleep, without a care in the world. Connie curled up in Steven's arms, and Steven holding her tightly made it the best night they had ever had.

* * *

***Done with Chapter 2!**

**Next chapter will continue this,**

**but, only a little of it will. The rest will age them**

**up! Hope you guys are enjoying this fic! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Helloo~***

* * *

Steven woke up with his girlfriend in his arms, he smiled and laid back, there was nothing better than that moment, until he heard Pearl shriek, "Steven Quartz Universe! What on Earth are you doing in bed with Connie!?"He shot up, waking up Connie who also looked at Pearl shocked, the angry gem crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor waiting for an answer, Steven gulped and said, "Uh, w-well, Pearl, ya see, we were um, just ya'know-" Steven couldn't seem to put his words together, so Connie chimed in, "We stayed up late playing a new video game and I guess we kinda, fell asleep?" She blushed and shrugged.

Pearl sighed annoyed, "Well, I hope you both know that the Maheswaran's will _not_ be happy this." Connie's pupils shrunk, "Oh no..." She muttered under her breath, she turned to the half human and said, "Steven I gotta go! Oh, God, my mother's going to kill me!" And sure enough when she picked up her phone she had 19 missed calls and 23 text messages. She opened up her messenger and read the last text;

**_Young lady, you are in so much trouble when you get home, and you are to tell Steven that you cannot be with him any longer._**

Tears started to stream down her face, Steven tilted his head and asked lowly, "Connie? What's wrong?"

"St-steven-" She stuttered as she threw herself into him, she sobbed into his shoulder, he held her closely and cooed her, "It's okay, I swear, it'll all be okay. Alright?" She shook her head, "M-my m-m-mother said w-we can't b-be-together any-m-more!" She cried harder, why did this hurt so bad? Her and Steven's relationship couldn't be true love, could it? They were only teenagers.

Steven didn't say anymore, he sighed and picked Connie up. She looked at him confused but didn't say a word as he carried her out the door. Down the stairs they went and to Steven's car, he sat her down and she got into the passenger seat.

The car ride to Connie's was silent, the girl wondered what Steven was planning, but she was more focused on what her mother and father going to do. She knew she was in a **lot** of trouble, but she wasn't sure she was going to be grounded for life or have to do ridiculous chores, and she was frightened at the punishment that awaited her.

Once the teens reached the Maheswaran's, Connie stepped out of the vehicle with her head down. That's when she felt Steven take her hand, "Steven, what are you doing?" She looked up at him and saw him smile, he lead her to the door and knocked on it confidently. Connie gulped, a bad feeling growing in her stomach. Mrs. Maheswaran answered the door with with a scowl, "What are _you _doing here?"

Steven took a deep breathe and said, "Mrs. Maheswaran, I need to talk to you and your husband." She rolled her eyes and let him in, the woman sent Connie to her bedroom and sat in the living room waiting for her husband. When the father entered he said in a very irritated tone, "Universe, I swear if you hurt my little girl I will-"

"Enough." Said the older woman, the man sat down and looked at the very nervous Steven. The boy took a deep breath, "Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran, please understand that last night was a pure accident," the parents crossed their arms and scrunched their noses, Steven continued, "after the movie we went to my house because Connie said she wanted to talk, and well when we got their Connie had the new video game, so we played it til I guess we fell asleep..." He rubbed the back of his head and took another deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't take her home, I really am, but you can't take her away from me! She's the best friend and the best girlfriend I ever had or will ever have! I know I'm not perfect, and I don't deserve her, but, please, let me at least be her friend. I feel myself around her, and she's so wonderful and smart and everything anyone will ever want. I swear, I'll treat her better, like the princess she is, but please, don't take her..."

The parents looked at each other shocked, the mother smiled and turned back to the boy, "Steven, you're a wonderful kid, and you've done nothing but make Connie happy, so I guess you can stay together." She switched back to her "mother voice" and said sternly, "But no more nights like last." Steven nodded and got up and hugged them saying, "Thank you so much!" He pulled away, but it may be a while before I see Connie again though.."

"Why?" They asked in unison, Steven chuckled, "Pearl wasn't too happy either, heh."

* * *

**YEARS LATER...**

Steven wrapped his arms around Connie as they and the rest of the senior class cheered their graduation came to a conclusion. When the celebration ended, and they met up with the gems and the parents, Steven suggested they go out for dinner.

At diner they laughed and cried a little then remembered when Steven and Connie were children. Just as they were about to part, Steven took Connie by the hand and asked, "Connie, we've been friends and well we've dating on and off for years, but know that I think about it, I realize, I don't want anyone else to be mine. So, Connie Maheswaran," Steven got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box, "Will you marry me?"

Connie stood there shocked along with the rest, when she was finally able to react, she threw herself into Steven exclaiming, "Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" She kissed him several times as he swung her around. Today was the happiest day either of them have have ever known.

* * *

***It may seem a **

**little rushed through but**

**this story is about their love growing **

**with years so yeah. Yay they iz gettin married!***


End file.
